


Grande Bretagne

by Aledono



Series: Logos [21]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Established Relationship, Fancy date, Hotel, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Kanon lleva a Milo a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Atenas, donde la velada les prometerá elegancia, candidez y varias sonrisas.





	

# Grande Bretagne

Milo se miró por quinta vez en el espejo mientras acomodaba el cuello de su camisa. Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar ropa formal, sabía que esa noche tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para lucir lo mejor posible. Después de todo, no todos los días se iba a cenar a uno de los hoteles más caros de Atenas; mucho menos a aquel con la terraza con vista al Partenón. Kanon fue inusualmente generoso al invitarle y sabía que no serían bien recibidos si portaban sus viejos trajes de entrenamiento. Debido a esto se tomó la molestia de comprar un traje especial para la ocasión.

Se trenzó el cabello, atándolo al final con un delgado listón azul. De uno de sus cajones sacó una reluciente corbata del mismo color y, tras tres intentos fallidos, la ató en un nudo casi tan perfecto como el que Afrodita le mostró el día anterior. Se vio por última vez en el espejo, se puso el saco y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Kanon, quien le esperaba en el recibidor de la zona privada de Escorpio desde hacía varios minutos.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó desde el sillón—. Ya iba a sacarte a la fuerza.

Kanon también lucía ropa formal, pero decidió prescindir de la corbata. No abotonó su saco y llevaba su cabello suelto y sólo un poco más aplacado que lo usual.

—Discúlpame por querer lucir como una persona decente —gruñó mientras se colocaba frente a él—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas usar corbata?

Kanon alzó los hombros despreocupadamente.

—No sé hacer nudos.

—Yo tampoco sabía y le pedí ayuda a Afrodita.

—Sí, verás, cuando tú hablas con Afrodita puedes salir libre en una o dos horas. Si yo abro la caja de Pandora tengo suerte si me deja salir siete horas después.

Milo bufó y sonrió sardónicamente.

—¡Por favor! Si te quedas tanto tiempo es porque te encanta chismear con él —le ofreció su mano—. Anda, vamos. No quiero llegar tarde.

El mayor sonrió y aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

—Fuiste tú quien tardó en arreglarse.

—Eso sólo porque tú te tardaste muy poco. Si no nos dejan entrar y terminamos cenando gyros en un puesto de la calle va a ser tu culpa.

Por supuesto que Milo no tenía dudas de que les dejarían entrar. A pesar de que el tono de Kanon era más casual que el suyo, no había duda de que lucía bastante bien. Además, en el peor de los casos, podía dejar a Kanon comiendo maíz asado en la plaza Sintagma mientras él aprovechaba la reservación.

Corrieron hasta la ciudad, llegando en tan sólo unos segundos gracias a sus habilidades, y caminaron sin prisas sobre una de las avenidas principales. Sólo entonces sugirió Milo que tomasen un taxi para llegar al hotel. Si bien Kanon no estaba muy convencido, sabía que su opinión valdría poco esa noche. Cedió ante la insistencia de su pareja y abordaron un destartalado vehículo que tardó veinte minutos en llevarles a su destino.

—¿Por qué eres tan flojo? —preguntó una vez que bajaron del taxi y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo del hotel—. Había tanto tráfico que hicimos más tiempo que si hubiéramos caminado.

—Llovió en la mañana, podíamos habernos ensuciado con los charcos.

—¿Por qué no lo admites? Sólo quieres hacerme gastar más dinero.

—Si quisiese que gastaras más dinero te habría obligado a que me llevaras de compras. Podría haberte pedido unas mancuernillas de oro.

Kanon gruñó mientras un portero les abría la puerta principal.

—Cierto. A veces olvido que eres aún más maligno de lo que pareces.

—Di lo que quieras; te encanta —rio quedamente y sólo entonces perdió su mirada en el amplísimo vestíbulo del hotel.

Todo el lugar estaba iluminado por tenues luces amarillas que pintaban las blancas paredes del color del atardecer. Varias columnas se alzaban en el salón y no pudo evitar compararlas con las estructuras que daban la bienvenida al Templo de Escorpio. Varias pinturas, plantas y muebles clásicos decoraban el salón y, a un costado izquierdo, un amplísimo escritorio de madera recibía a los huéspedes del hotel.

Kanon le guio hacia enfrente y pasaron por un segundo recibidor hasta que llegaron al elevador principal.

—¿Kanon? —preguntó Milo una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron—. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Él se alzó de hombros.

—Vine para hacer la reservación. No me gusta hablar por teléfono.

Milo tarareó suavemente y se atrevió a acariciar ligeramente su brazo.

—Será eso, o quizá no sepas cómo funcionan los teléfonos.

—Yo no soy quien se ha pasado encerrado en el Santuario por más de quince años. Al menos yo sí sabía lo que era un VHS.

Milo se sonrojó. Hacía algunos días Kanon le comentó que, para él, lo peor de no tener electricidad en el Santuario era no poder tener una videograbadora. Al ver el extrañado rostro de Milo, tuvo que explicarle que esos aparatos servían para reproducir cintas VHS, lo cual sólo aumentó la confusión del menor. Entre risas y expresiones de sorpresa, Kanon tuvo que relatarle cómo funcionaba eso del video casero y de las varias opciones que había para reproducirlas. Por más que le insistió que no era su culpa que no supiera de algo así, Milo tuvo que soportar sus burlas por el resto de la tarde y, por lo que veía, aún no se había cansado de reírse a costa de él.

El elevador se detuvo en un piso intermedio y tres personas más se subieron. Milo se obligó a sí mismo a dar un par de pasitos hacia atrás para disimular su cercanía con Kanon. Cuando las personas se bajaron dos pisos más arriba, el joven no se atrevió a acercarse nuevamente.

Unos segundos después llegaron al último piso del hotel y caminaron hacia un podio donde les recibió un anfitrión elegantemente vestido.

—Buenas noches, señores. ¿Tienen reservación?

Kanon asintió.

—Una mesa para dos personas a nombre de Milo Kazantzakis.

El anfitrión consultó el ancho libro sobre el podio y, tras encontrar el mencionado nombre, tomó un par de cartas y les encaminó a través de las mesas. El restaurante era al aire libre y Milo agradeció el hecho de que esperaran hasta inicios de marzo para efectuar aquella cena. No tenía intenciones de que el frío echara a perder su noche. Llegaron hasta una pequeña mesa junto al barandal. Tomaron asiento y el anfitrión regresó a su sitio no sin antes asegurarles que pronto tomarían su orden.

El joven Escorpio miró la mesa y se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había exceso de cubiertos ni de copas. Una tenue llama brotaba de una lámpara de alcohol al centro de la mesa y suponía que dentro de unos minutos sería la única luz que les iluminaría; estaba por atardecer y el cielo comenzaba a ceder sus naranjas en pos de los violetas.

—Kanon… —murmuró quedamente—. Esto es demasiado…

—¿Demasiado qué?

El joven desvió la mirada hacia las ruinas.

—Caro, elegante… romántico. Van a creer que nosotros-

—¿Nosotros qué? —preguntó con descaro—. ¿Somos pareja? ¿Y no lo somos?

—No todo el mundo es como en el Santuario —explicó—. Lo que hacemos no está bien visto.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa.

—Ya estás hablando como mi hermano. No te preocupes por esas tonterías; comeremos y después no nos volverán a ver. ¿Qué importa lo que piensen de nosotros?

Aun a sabiendas de que Kanon tenía razón, Milo no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Ya antes le había hablado sobre lo inapropiado que le parecía demostrar sus sentimientos fuera del Santuario y el mayor procuraba respetar aquella decisión. Él también estaba consciente de los muchos prejuicios que había hacia los homosexuales y tampoco tenía interés de meterse en problemas. Milo suponía que se mantendrían al margen durante la velada, pero el cálido ambiente hacía difícil de creer que fuesen sólo un par de amigos de visita en la ciudad.

—No quiero llamar la atención —continuó—. Podríamos movernos e ir al bar del hotel.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Me hiciste traerte aquí y ahora te aguantas —Kanon acarició su pierna por debajo de la mesa—. No te preocupes. Esta gente está acostumbrada a lidiar con ricos, y a los ricos se les perdona todo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió mientras entrelazaba los dedos de Kanon con los suyos.

Revisaron el menú y, después de que Milo comentara tres veces sobre lo caro que estaba todo, finalmente se decidió por una entrada de calamares fritos y un plato fuerte de róbalo con aceite de oliva. Kanon eligió un menú semejante.

Un mesero tomó su orden y, antes de retirarse, les preguntó si deseaban ver la carta de vinos. Kanon comentó que no sería necesario y, ante un boquiabierto Milo, pidió cierta botella de vino con tanta seguridad como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Antes de retirarse, el mesero comentó algo sobre una excelente elección y Milo se preguntó si estaba siendo condescendiente o si de repente Kanon se había convertido en alguien con un poco de cultura.

—¿De cuándo acá sabes de vinos? —preguntó Milo no sin un tanto de malicia.

—Afrodita pasó cuatro horas instruyéndome en el asunto.

El menor no pudo contener una fuerte risotada.

—Cuando quieres, eres verdaderamente encantador, ¿sabías?

—Cállate. Se supone que estoy tratando de impresionarte.

Milo arqueó la ceja y posó su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tú siempre me has impresionado, Kanon.

El aludido frunció el ceño y comenzó a juguetear con el borde del mantel.

—A veces me pesa ser tan maravilloso.

El mesero regresó con una botella oscura con etiqueta negra y dorada y, después de airearla unos segundos en una garrafa de vidrio, vertió un poco del oscuro líquido en las copas. Les indicó que sus entradas estarían listas en unos minutos y desapareció con tanta agilidad como con la que había aparecido.

—Pediste vino tinto.

—No es ley que los pescados deban acompañarse con vino blanco. Tiene que ver más con el modo en el que se prepara el platillo y lo que nosotros elegimos tiene aceite de oliva, pimientos y especias; es demasiado pesado para un vino blanco. Un vino tinto ligero, no añejado es lo más indicado; aunque un vino rosado pinot noir era también una buena opción.

Milo parpadeó varias veces e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Kanon?

—¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los intelectuales?

—No estoy acostumbrado a que sepas más que yo de algo que no sean películas —murmuró—. Afrodita es un buen maestro.

—Hablando de maestros, creo que el tuyo estaría orgulloso de mí.

—No exageremos.

Siguieron hablando de todo y nada y en unos minutos llegaron tanto la noche como sus pedidos. Los platos eran amplios y las porciones diminutas y por unos segundos Milo pensó que se trataba de una broma. No fue sino hasta que estudió las mesas vecinas que se dio cuenta de que todos los comensales estaban en su situación.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —preguntó Kanon y una parte de Milo se sintió aliviado al saber que el hombre a su lado era el mismo ignorante de siempre—. ¿Nos cobran casi diez mil dracmas por esta ensaladita? ¡Podría comérmela de un bocado!

—Supongo que así funciona esto de los restaurantes elegantes —hincó su tenedor en uno de los aros de calamar—. Podemos pasar a comprar unos gyros cuando salgamos. Nos dará hambre si los pescados son igual de chiquitos.

Kanon murmuró algo que Milo no alcanzó a entender y los dos comenzaron a comer. En realidad, la comida era bastante buena, pero no estaban convencidos de que valiera las diez mil dracmas que costaba. Milo había probado mejores ensaladas de las doncellas de las Doce Casas.

Afortunadamente para ambos, los pescados que pidieron fueron un tanto más generosos que sus entradas y Milo pensó que si seguía comiendo trozos de pan hasta podría llegar a llenarse. El róbalo era cremoso y suave, casi tan bueno como los platillos que llegaban a servir durante las Panateneas. A pesar de que Milo no estaba acostumbrado a sabores tan sofisticados, se atrevió a disfrutar el platillo frente a él. El humor de Kanon también parecía haber mejorado, ya que dejó de quejarse para enfocarse en su comida

—Es verdaderamente hermoso —dijo Milo cuando una línea de lámparas amarillas iluminó al Partenón—. ¿No te da escalofríos, Kanon? ¿Pensar que un edificio tan bello haya sido construido hace más mil quinientos años?

—Las Doce Casas son más impresionantes.

—Claro que sí, fueron hechas con la ayuda de los Dioses —espetó sin voltearlo a ver—. El Partenón es diferente: fue construido por personas normales. Cuando no está demasiado ocupada matándose a sí misma, la humanidad es capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas.

Siguió admirando el paisaje por unos segundos hasta que sintió la mano de Kanon posarse sobre su rodilla. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el mesero, quien comenzó a retirar sus platos vacíos.

—¿Todo a su gusto, señores? —preguntó—. ¿Les puedo ofrecer la carta de postres?

La primera reacción de Milo fue la de rechazar el ofrecimiento, no obstante, Kanon insistió y el mesero no tardó en regresar con dos pequeños menús con algunas pocas opciones de postre y muchas otras de licores. Escorpio se decidió por una tarta de frutas y una taza de té de vaya uno a saber qué tantas flores silvestres; Kanon prefirió un pastel de chocolate acompañado por un vasito de ouzo.

—¿Tomarás eso solo?

—Obvio no, tú me estás acompañando.

Milo encajó su tenedor en un generoso trozo de fresa.

—Te va a hacer daño; no te sienta bien el ouzo. Al menos deberías de pedirlo con un poco de agua.

—Tienes envidia porque yo sí puedo tomar alcohol sin desparramarme en la mesa a los cinco minutos.

A sabiendas de que perdería en cualquier tema referente a las bebidas alcohólicas —a decir verdad se había mareado un poco con sus tres copas de vino—, Milo optó por el silencio. Prefirió enfocarse en el sabor de su postre. Aquella tarta era la más sabrosa y fresca que había probado en su vida y definitivamente una de las tres mejores cosas de la velada, siendo la vista y la compañía lo único que le sobrepasaban.

Al terminar de comer, Kanon pidió un segundo trago e insistió en que Milo pidiese algo más. No obstante, en contra de todo pronóstico, el muchacho se sentía satisfecho y se rehusó a pedir aunque fuese una taza de café.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres nada más? Te juro que aún tengo dinero.

Milo negó con la cabeza mientras jugueteaba con su servilleta de tela.

—Estoy bien, Kanon. Todo ha sido perfecto.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado, lo que provocó que Milo arqueara la ceja izquierda. Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, algo más cálido e intenso que los reflejos de la luz de las velas o que el naranja que iluminaba el Partenón. La mano de Kanon se colocó sobre la suya, oculta discretamente debajo del mantel, y el menor supo que aquel gesto significaba que la velada apenas comenzaba.

—Anda —dijo Milo—, pide la cuenta y regresemos a Escorpio.

Kanon rio roncamente, pero obedeció y, después de dejar una generosa cantidad de billetes en la carpetita de la cuenta, se pusieron de pie y regresaron al ascensor. El descenso le pareció a Milo sumamente corto y, mientras caminaban por el pasillo se percató de que no estaban en el vestíbulo, sino en el cuarto piso.

—Regresemos, Kanon. Éste no es nuestro piso.

Kanon sonrió socarronamente y sujetó a Milo de la mano, guiándolo en silencio por el intrincado y angosto pasillo del hotel. El menor estaba más que sorprendido y la sensación de que estaban haciendo algo indebido le obligó a ponerse a la defensiva, suplicándole con voz queda que regresaran al elevador.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué pretendes? ¡Nos van a atrapar!

Géminis no se tomó la molestia de mirarle y mucho menos de responderle hasta que se detuvieron frente a una habitación marcada con el número cuatrocientos trece.

—¿Kanon?

Éste respondió mostrándole una llave que sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón; una llave con un llavero de metal que tenía grabado el mismo número que la habitación.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó a pesar de que Kanon no había dicho nada desde que bajaron del ascensor.

—¿Parece que miento?

Milo le arrebató la llave y la miró con tanta prudencia como si se tratase de una maligna ilusión.

—No puedo creer que hayas reservado una habitación. ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!

—La verdad es que sí.

—¡Pero tenemos que regresar! —tartamudeó—. ¡Le dijimos al Patriarca que regresaríamos antes de la medianoche!

—Afortunadamente, poco después hablé con Atena y le dije que lo más probable era que nos encontraríamos con algún percance que nos impediría llegar antes del amanecer.

—¡¿Atena?! —profirió— ¡¿Por qué siempre la inmiscuyes en cosas así?!

—Si no te callas nos van a correr —respondió con indiferencia—. Además, a Ella no le molestó la idea. Es más, parecía muy divertida con el asunto, sobre todo después de ver la cara de Shion.

—¡¿También metiste al Patriarca?!

—Te dije que bajaras la voz —recuperó la llave—. ¿Quieres entrar o no?

Milo apretó los labios y, al no encontrar un buen motivo por el cual rehusarse, accedió en silencio.

Kanon sonrió victorioso mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Las luces ya estaban encendidas y Milo no pudo evitar lanzar una aguda expresión de sorpresa al encontrarse con la fastuosa habitación. La suite estaba separada en una pequeña estancia y en la alcoba, y ambos cuartos estaban repletos de bellos muebles de madera y varias obras de arte genéricas, aunque adecuadas para la opulenta decoración. La cama era inmensa, encaramada en una alta base de madera negra y con más de una docena de cojines. Casi corrió al baño, donde la emoción le hizo gritar nuevamente. Era amplísimo, con un gran espejo que abarcaba toda la pared, dos lavabos, una espaciosa regadera con cancel de cristal y una ancha tina tan blanca y brillante que parecía que nunca antes la habían utilizado. Dio varias vueltas por el cuarto y revisó las muchas botellitas de cortesía acomodadas en una esquina de los lavabos. Una vez que dio por terminada su inspección, regresó a la alcoba donde empezó a revisar el interior de las cajoneras y del escritorio.

—Por todos los Dioses, Milo —gruñó Kanon con un sonroje en las mejillas—. Pareces niño chiquito. ¿Qué nunca te habías quedado en un hotel?

—¡Nunca me había quedado en un hotel tan caro! —del armario sacó una pequeña secadora para cabello—. ¡Mira! ¡Éstas las conozco! ¡Es una secadora!

—Creo que debería sacarte más a menudo —murmuró—. Das pena ajena.

—Vamos, no seas tan… —sus ojos cayeron sobre un pequeño aparatito sobre la mesa de noche izquierda—. ¡Un control remoto!

Olvidó por completo lo que quería decirle a Kanon y comenzó a oprimir botones a diestra y siniestra, encendiendo y apagando el televisor y cambiando de canal una y otra vez. Kanon aguantó aquella escena por dos minutos hasta que se hartó y le arrebató el control remoto para luego lanzarlo a una esquina de la habitación. El silencio de Milo le hizo creer a Kanon que su emoción ya se había disipado un poco, pero antes de que pudiera caminar hacia él, el hombre salió disparado hacia la terraza.

—¡Mira, Kanon! ¡Tenemos balcón! —deslizó las puertas y salió hasta sujetarse del barandal—. ¡Es increíble!

El mayor exhaló larga y cansinamente y se colocó a su lado. La habitación que eligió tenía vista al Parlamento. El edificio estaba tenuemente iluminado por varias farolas y, con la suficiente atención, alcanzaba a divisar a los estoicos Evzones. Si se levantaban lo suficientemente temprano, podrían ver el primer cambio de guardia desde ahí.

Después de algunos minutos se hartó de la vista y decidió enfocarse en Milo, quien aún sonreía ampliamente y miraba de izquierda a derecha, como si cada pequeño detalle fuese aún más maravilloso que el anterior. Optó por dejarle ser y no interrumpirle en su fascinación hasta que éste decidió que había tenido suficiente.

—Muchas gracias, Kanon —dijo quedamente mientras se recargaba en su hombro—. Ha sido una noche maravillosa. Nunca creí que serías capaz de regalarme algo así.

Kanon rio quedamente y le abrazó por la cintura.

—Supongo que yo también debo agradecerte.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Por todo, quizá —Milo suspiró y acunó su rostro en el cuello del mayor—. Hace un poco de frío. ¿Qué opinas de que vayamos adentro y hagamos buen uso de esa king size?

—¿Me dejarás ver la tele después?

—Por supuesto —respondió mientras le guiaba hacia la alcoba—. Si es que te quedan energías después de todo lo que te voy a hacer.

Milo contuvo una risotada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Kanon se aseguraría de desquitar cada centavo que gastó en esa habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue regalo de cumpleaños de mí, para mí. Porque no hay nadie que lo merezca más que yo. Hacía años que quería escribir este fic, pero apenas me inspiré y tuve tiempo para hacerlo. El Grande Bretagne seguramente ya no es uno de los hoteles más famosos de Atenas, pero sigue siendo majestuoso e imponente. Un sueño dorado de mi vida es quedarme a dormir una noche ahí... pero la verdad que sale demasiado caro. Una noche está como a 300 USD y, sinceramente, prefiero gastar ese dinero para pagar 4 noches en otro hotel decente. Todo este fic fue basado en las fotos de su página de internet porque a mí me dio mucha pena entrar XD.
> 
> Frente al Parlamento de Atenas está la tumba del soldado desconocido, y ésta siempre está resguardada por un par de Evzones, los guardias presidenciales que portan la vestimenta tradicional y que se mantienen tan quietos como los guardias ingleses. Varias veces al día tienen un cambio de guardia y es todo un espectáculo verlos moverse con tanta gracia... sobre todo cuando alzan sus hermosas y varoniles piernas... alskdjflkasjdfkla. Los invito a verlos en los varios videos que hay en youtube. Son deliciosos. *coff*
> 
> Mmm... y yap. Fue divertido trabajar con un Kanon un poco más tierno (aunque no deja de ser un idiota). Por cierto, yo no sé nada de vinos y todos me saben igual... pero tengo una buena guía de vinos así que lo que escribí aquí debe tener algo de cierto. Jaja! ¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta acá! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
